catsofclansfandomcom-20200216-history
User blog:.Echo/Plot maybe
Before you get all spazzy going, 'Nightwhisker already made a plot!' just read mine, mkay? Alright, here's my idea. Now, I will need help from the oldies. If you don't know who they are, they are me, Ice, Hawkey, Nightfall and Firepelt. If you have any concerns about this, ask them. ''Notice: #If you want your cat killed by wolves/mountains lions, ''consult me first! #No random wolves! I do not want to see random wolf attacks on cats! I will not approve of this. #I roleplay Rune. No if ands or buts about it. #Please no making random wolves. #If you want your character involved with it, consult me on my talk or down on the comments box. #If your cats die, not my fault. =/ #This is going to be a big change for everyone. If one person does not agree, this plan will crash and burn. Plot :Since the wolves are gone, the cats are safe, but not all! One wolf named Rune has called for backup! The wolves plan is to drive the cats out and claim the Lake territory as they're own. Rune's back up is more wolves and mountain lions. More cats die. Rabies is spread around the Clans. Mates killing eachother, leaders turning they're backs on they're Clans. Once they cure the rabies, they have one, final epic battle. The mountain lions and wolves win! One cat, named Echowind finds a sign in StarClan. The cat tells her that she is to guide the clans to a new home. BloodClan and the Rogues are outraged that the wolves won the Clans territory. Before the Clans are able to go, the Rogues and BloodClan team up. They want the land that the Wolves have won. They first attack the Clans and then head for the Wolves and Mountain Lions. Will the Rogues succeed in each battle? Will BloodClan be dried out forever? New Territory Map This new territory/lake will be on an island. Please forgive me for this very sloppy, crappy map I've done on paint! So yeah. xD Major Players Cats :Iceshine - Guide to new home; Roleplayed by Ice. :Deadly Burn - Guide for the The Gang; Roleplayed by Hawkey :Flarecloud - Guide to new home; Roleplayed by Nightfall. :Echowind - Guide to new home, Roleplayed by Echo. Wolves :Cyclone - pretty, young, gray-black she-wolf with bright green eyes, a silver streak down one flank, and long, silky fur. Roleplayed by Hawkfire98. :Rune - Dark gray male wolf with a scar along his left eye; green eyes and many battle scars. Leader of Wolf Pack; Roleplayed by Echo If you want to make a wolf or add a cat, consult me and I will think about it. If I say no, please do not cry and scream and be immature. sorry for rudeness. Needed Characters :Mountain Lion Leader - Leads her Pride into battle with cats. *Importance: Very important character. Needs a very active user to roleplay her. You need to be able to add history often. Other Nothin' miuch, just comment below and see if you like it :) Category:Blog posts